Danger vs Girls
by writingstar99
Summary: The second story to Dreams vs. Nightmares. The girls are 16 and bad things are happening. Everyone is confuse. What is going on here?
1. Chapter 1 Finding Wrong

**Hope you read the first book. Here is the second one. Sorry for some long chapters and some short. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1: Finding Wrong

"Well if it isn't the birthday girls," said Santa coming inside as Sunny and Storm opened the door.

"Thanks, Santa," they said at the same time.

"What do you think of my new outfit?" Sunny asked. It was a blue winter dress.

"It is really nice. Who gave you that?"

Sunny smiled as she said, "Bunny." Santa smiled.

"What about you Storm? What did you get?" he asked.

"Zach gave me the cowgirl boots, while Jack gave me the jeans and black horse hoody." Santa just shook his head.

"What do you think Santa? Do I have a good since of style?" asked Zach coming up and putting an arm around Storm.

"Sure but is there something going on between you two?" Strom frowned while Zach smiled and laugh.

"No, there is nothing going on even though Zach wants something to go on." Zach just smiled while Storm threw him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Zach asked surprised. Storm just smiled and left to go outside. "I think she is mad at me," said Zach. Madison and Ron came up shaking their head. "You saw that didn't you dad." Madison smiled. Ron was laughing as he came up and patted Zach on the back.

"You can keep trying son but I don't think it is going to work." Everyone was laughing but Santa. Madison remembered what Santa said when the girls were fourteen.

Santa was really worried about the twins. He remembered what the man in the moon told him. Something with happen that will change Storm's and Sunny's lives when they turn sixteen years old. It will happen on their birthday. Santa really didn't know how to stop it. He was thinking maybe keeping them in his sight. That plan didn't work that well. Sunny was inside and Storm was outside.

Madison was looking at Santa who kept glancing at the door. "What's wrong Santa?" he asked.

"What, oh nothing," said Santa caught off guard.

"I know something is wrong, now tell me right now what you know." Madison wasn't very happy at that moment because he remembered how Santa avoided his glance when the girls were fourteen.

"Fine, but no one can know besides us so we have to go somewhere private." Madison nodded and they left to go in his room.

"Now tell me what you know," said Madison closing the door behind him.

"The man in the moon told me that something will happen to Sunny and Storm when they turn sixteen years old, and that it will happy on their birthday witch is today."

"This is not good. We have to go get Storm and keep her inside. She will not like it but I want her to be safe."

Santa nodded and thought, _Oh man, are we going to be able to do this?_ They went down stairs and saw Jack by himself.

"Where is Sunny and Storm?" asked Madison.

"Storm never came back inside so Sunny went to go get her. I don't know where they are. Sorry Madison," said Jack looking up.

"No, it's ok. We will go find them." Jack nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 Gone Wild

Chapter 2: Gone Wild

"Storm are you out here?" called Sunny when she went into the barn. No one answered. "Storm!" Sunny called again. She went to the back of the barn and though she heard something. "Storm," she said again.

"Help," said Storm quietly. So quietly Sunny almost didn't hear here.

"Sis," Sunny said running to where she thought she heard her.

"I'm right here. I need help," said Storm. Storm was under part of the roof almost too where she could barely breathe.

"Are you ok?" Sunny asked.

"No, I don't know what happened. One moment I am going to go into the tack room the next I am lying here under this roof. Go get dad." Sunny nodded and got up but then the barn started on fire.

"It's like someone if trying to kill you," said Sunny looking down at Storm.

"You go. I will be fine. Just get Pitch Black out of here and tell dad I love him. I won't be able to get out but you can. You can still live. Please Sunny, just go." Sunny was looking at her sister like she was crazy and she really didn't want to leave her sister.

"You know Pitch Black will not listen to me. I only got to ride him once and that was for one reason to save you. He will not leave you here to die alone and you know that." Storm nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You can still go." Sunny frowned.

"Why do I have to leave you? Sis I love you and I don't want to live a life without you."

"I know Sunny. Please, it will be for the best. Dad will never live with himself if we both died on our birthday." Sunny was crying.

"Fine, I will. You better be ok. I will get dad to come get you. Please just wait a little longer." Storm nodded holding back tears. Sunny ran outside.

"Do you smell smoke?" asked Santa as Madison and him were running trying to find the girls.

"Yeah, I do and I see it t0o. It's in the barn." They look up and see Sunny run out of the barn and too them.

"Sunny where is Storm?" asked Santa looking at the barn.

"Well you see when I went looking for her I found her in the barn under part of the roof. I was about to help her when the barn started on fire. She told me to get out of there and that she will be fine. Please dad, you have to go get her." Madison looked at Santa.

"Call the Guardians. We may need some help. I have to go get her. Sunny you stay right here by Santa." At that time Zach and Jack were running out of the house to them and Madison headed to the barn. Santa explained everything to Zach and Jack.

"Do we know who did all of this?" asked Zach thinking about killing whoever did this.

"No, we don't know. That is the problem. It could have been anyone," said Santa looking at the moon.

Jack looked up too and thought, _Wait, I think I know who did this._ Jack was about to open his mouth when a dark shadow appeared by the barn laughing.

"Nightmare, he was the one who did this," sad Zach really mad now.

"I was just about to say that," said Jack.

"What do you think of my birthday present Sunny? I thought it might be fun for you to be the only child and get lots of attention from everyone because your sister died." Sunny was not really happy about all of this happening. They all looked to the barn waiting for Madison to come out with Storm and Pitch Black.

"Storm are you ok?" asked Madison when he got inside.

"I don't know," said Strom coughing. "I feel like I can't breathe." Pitch Black was standing right next to her guarding her.

"Give me one second and I will help you out of here," said Madison looking around.

"I don't think so," said a voice. A shadow came out and pushed Madison a way from Storm. "I will not let that happen, Madison," said Nightmare showing himself.

"You, you are the one who is doing this," said Madison getting back up.

"Why of course I am." Nightmare looked at Storm and smiled. "Have fun dying little one." With that he disappeared with the roof caving in between Strom and Madison.

"Dad," Storm called.

"No," yelled Madison. Madison had to get out of there but he didn't want to leave Storm. Just then a light started glowing in front of Madison. The man in the moon appeared right in front of him.

"You don't have to worry about Storm Madison. She will be in great care. She will be all right. I have saved one of your daughters but sadly I couldn't save the other. Nightmare was too quick for me."

"What about Pitch Black? He is with her."

"Pitch Black will take care of Storm. He in fact has been dead this whole time. You daughter is the only one that was able to ride him besides his first owner." Madison nodded crying a little.

"What and I supposed to tell Sunny, Zach and the Guardians?" The man in the moon put a hand on Madison.

"I will tell them. Come let's get out of here." Madison nodded and let the man on the moon pull him away.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Over

Chapter 3: Getting Over

After the man in the moon told Sunny, Zach and the Guardians the news everyone was sad. The only thing he left out was the part about Pitch Black being dead already. "Will we ever see her again?" asked Sunny who was crying in her dad's arms.

"Yes you will. I don't know when for sure but you will," said the man in the moon.

Jack was looking at the man in the moon thinking, _He made me a supernatural being and immortal. Will he do that too Storm? Will he have her be stuck in that body forever?_ Jack really wanted to ask. Of course the man in the moon knew he had those questions so while everyone was busy he went over to Jack.

"Do you want to ask me something Jack?" Jack was surprised.

"Yeah, I do."

"Go right ahead then," said the man in the moon nodding.

"Will you make Storm like me? You know young, supernatural being and immortal stuff." The man in the moon smiled.

"If she is going to be a future Guardian then she will be just like you. I know you are not a Guardian yet and that they are trying to get you because I said you should be but you can wait until Storm comes and you teach her everything thing that she needs to know, if that is ok with you." Jack nodded.

"Of course I will."

They both smiled and the man in the moon said, "Well, I will see you all later. I must be going. Sunny, Madison, I hope you understand that I tried to save Storm but I could only save you Sunny. I am really sorry." With that he left.

"Let's just go inside. I don't want to see this barn ever again," said Sunny just really crying. She missed her sister so much. She really loved her and since she was gone she will never see her again.


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Immortal

Chapter 4: Becoming Immortal

A week after Storm's death Jack went back to the barn. They never took Strom's body out of there because they didn't want it to be true that she died. Jack looked up at the moon. The moon started to glow and then the man in the moon showed himself. "How are you Jack?" Jack smiled.

"I'm fine. Are we going to get Storm and bring her back?" The man in the moon smiled.

"Of course. Come on out Storm." The moon shined the light on the barn. Jack held his breath. He had no idea if this was going to work or not.

Then he saw someone coming out from the ruble of the barn. "Storm," he said softly afraid it wasn't her.

"Yeah, it's me," said Storm stepping out wearing the same clothes that she had died in. Pitch Black showed up behind her.

"It's it nice that I can finally talk and you can understand me," said Pitch Black.

"Did no one know you were a ghost?" asked Storm looking at Pitch Black.

"Only one person knew and that was the man in the moon. He didn't want to tell anyone until this happen." Storm looked at Jack and at the man in the moon.

"Am I just like Jack?" she asked looking at herself.

"Yes, you are. You can only be seen by people who believe in you." Storm frowned.

"Who am I?" she didn't know what he meant.

"You are the person who makes the storms. Everyone will know you as you name. Do you remember anything that happened before?" Storm thought for a moment.

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"No, don't worry about it." Storm just shrugged.

"Why don't I take her and show her around," said Jack. The man in the moon nodded.

"I don't want you to take her to Santa just yet. He would go straight to Madison and tell him that she is back. We don't want that just yet," the man in the moon whispered to Jack as Storm was petting Pitch Black.

"Let's get going Storm. There is a lot to see." Storm smiled.

"Right behind you." Then wind came and picked both of them up as the man in the moon disappeared.

"So you can ride on the wind?" asked Jack turning around.

"Yeah, it comes with the storm power. I also have your powers if you remember the necklace." Jack quickly stopped and hovered where he was.

"Wait you still have the necklace?" he asked looking at her.

"Well not really. I just know I got the necklace but I don't have it. I don't remember what I did with it though."

Jack looked at her and thought, _I hope that she doesn't need the necklace like she did when she was alive. If she does then we are in be trouble._"So Storm…how are you feeling?" asked Jack landing on a house.

"I feel fine. Where are we?" Jack smiled.

"This house right here is a house I always went to. I don't anymore but that is for certain reasons. This house belongs to Madison. He has a daughter named Sunny. He is friends with Ron, who has a son named Zach. Madison is the president here." Storm and Jack looked inside. They watched and listened to what they were saying.


	5. Chapter 5: Watching in the Shadows

Chapter 5: Watching in the Shadows

"Hey, Zach how's it going?" asked Sunny coming in. Sunny has slowly gotten over Storm's death and has been in clubs to try to stay busy. Zach on the other hand is the only one who has not gotten over Storm's death. He still waits every night for the man in the moon to tell him that she is ok and she will be back. Sadly the man in the moon stays quite.

"Not good. I can't believe that you are forgetting you sister like that. You think that it is ok she died. I don't. I want her here." Zach was throwing things around the room to take his anger out on something. Madison and Ron can in because of the noise.

"Zach, Zach…please settle down," said Ron running over and grabbing him pulling him to his chest.

"Dad, please tell me Santa said something. Please, I can't take this much longer." Ron looked at his son with a sad faraway look. He shook his head. "No, please no." Zach was crying. Madison looked at Sunny who was just standing there.

Jack looked at Storm who was just watching. _She really doesn't remember. Not even seeing them and hearing them talk about her death has her remember,_ he thought. He looked up at the moon which was normal. He looked at the door when he heard and knock and voices. Storm looked too.

"Who are they?" she whispered.

"They are Santa, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy," he said while he was thinking, _The man in the moon did a really good job. She doesn't remember a thing._

Madison went and answered the door. "Hey, guys. You came. I didn't think you would. Zach is crying right now but you can still talk to everyone." Santa smiled. He kind of figured that Zach would be crying because he really missed Storm. "Hey everyone look whose here," said Madison coming in with the Guardians.

"Hey Bunny," said Sunny running over.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Bunny hugging her.

"I've been great. I'm having a lot of fun." Santa looked at Zach who was looking out the window.

"What about you Zach? How have you been?" Zach looked up.

"My horse is out. I don't know how it got out. There is a black horse right next to it. The horse looks like Pitch Black."

Jack and Storm turned and saw that Pitch Black was blocking the way for the horse to run away.

"How does he know about Pitch Black?" asked Storm. Jack looked at her then the moon.

"Um…" Then the moon started to glow. The man in the moon can down.

"Storm don't worry about that, all of that will come in due time. Right now we have to get Pitch Black away from there before they come out," said the man in the moon looking inside. Zach was just getting up to go get the horse and so were the Guardians. Storm and Jack nodded and they went down to get him.

"Come on Pitch Black. We have to go before we are seen," said Strom coming up. Pitch Black turned and saw the door open. He went quickly and grabbed Storm and threw her on his back and ran off into the woods.

Jack turned to see why when he saw Nightmare on the roof. He was looked at Jack and where Pitch Black had ran off to. "Oh, no," said Jack. The man in the moon looked and saw him.

"This is not good," he said. Jack nodded and they hid as quickly as they could.

"He was right here," said Zach coming up.

"You just thought you saw him because you miss Storm," said Ron coming up to him. Zach frowned and said nothing.

"Come back inside after you get him inside the barn," said Madison looking around.

"Fine," Zach mumbled. Everyone left Zach alone. He looked down at the ground and saw hoof prints in the ground. (I know what you are thinking how can a ghost horse leave hoof prints? Let's say that Pitch Black can become a real horse to help out with real people like when Storm was alive and to help keep the horse from getting in trouble. So he forgot to turn into a ghost horse before he left with Storm. Of course Storm could ride any living animal so it didn't madder to Storm.) "What are these?" asked Zach looking down. "Let's follow them boy," he said turning to the horse. He mounted his horse bareback and rode off after the hoof prints. Nightmare of course was watching so he followed them.

_He will lead me right to the girl,_ thought Nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Storm

Chapter 6: Seeing Storm

"Pitch Black stop. We are fine," said Storm as Pitch Black slowed down a little bit.

"What about Nightmare? Did you see him?" asked Pitch Black.

"Yes, I saw him. Why do you think I let you take me away from Jack? Now we lost Jack and the man in the moon," said Storm looking around. They heard a crack of a stick. Pitch Black ran into Storm and they both looked around. Then Zach came out riding his horse.

"You saw Nightmare?" he asked not seeing who it was. Storm looked at Pitch Black.

"You can hear me?" she asked knowing what Jack and the man in the moon told her.

"Yeah, and your horse," said Zach dismounting.

"So that means you can see me," said Storm.

"Yeah, and your horse," said Zach. Storm looked at Pitch Black.

"Yes, I did see Nightmare. Do you mind if I asked you a question?" asked Storm still hiding behind at Pitch Black.

"Sure why not. What is it?"

"Who do you believe in?" Zach thought for a moment.

"You mean the Guardians and other people?" asked Zach.

"Yeah," said Storm wondering if he will say her name.

"Well then. I believe in Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost, and the person who makes storms. Her name is Storm. She reminds me of my friend who was killed in a fire. I miss her and so when I heard about that person I was really happy and I was hoping that she would become a Guardian so that I can meet her." Storm was looking his way and then she looked at the moon.

"Well, well, well. What a happy little meeting here. So you see Storm, the person who makes storms. Isn't that nice," said Nightmare coming out from the shadows.

"Wait, you are Storm the person who makes storms," said Zach trying to see Storm.

"Well yeah. Why is that a big deal?" asked Storm trying to stay hidden. Pitch Black was looking at Zach, Storm and Nightmare. Zach finally was able to get past Pitch Black and see Storm.

"What? Who are you?" Zach didn't know how to react.

"What do you mean by who am I? You already know that," said Storm confused.

"It can't be. I thought she was dead. I thought…" Zach turned and mounted his horse really fast.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" called Storm.

"You don't know who you are my friend," said Nightmare.

"What are you talking about?" asked Storm turning to him. Jack and the man in the moon came running up.

"Storm, don't listen to him," yelled Jack.

"You really don't know who you are," said Nightmare shaking his head. "That is really sad that they would keep who you are from you," he said leaving as he smiled. Jack ran up and grabbed Storm by the shoulders.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked really scared that she wasn't ok.

"I'm fine. What did the boy named Zach mean. He was saying, 'it can't be. I thought she was dead.' What did he mean Jack? What did Nightmare mean? Tell me. I need to know," Storm was crying now. Jack looked at the man in the moon. The man in the moon came up.

"Let's take her to meet the Guardians. Then Tooth can show her, her memories when she realizes that she doesn't remember. You are not to tell her you don't remember unless she asks. Do you have that Storm?" Storm nodded knowing that was all she was going to get.

"Let's go then," said Jack kind of sad that he didn't get to keep her all to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Everyone

Chapter 7: Telling Everyone

Zach had run all the way to the house really upset. "Did you lie to me?" he asked when he ran inside.

"What do you mean?" asked Madison.

"Did you lie to me about Storm being dead? I saw her today," he yelled.

"I didn't lie to you. She is dead. You probably saw someone that looked like her. Are you feeling well?" said Madison.

"I'm feeling fine thank you very much," said Zach sitting down. There was a knock on the door.

"I will get it," said Santa getting up. "Yes," he said opening the door.

"Will you bring the others out Santa? I need to talk to you guys," said the man in the moon.

"Ok."

He came back out with Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. "What is it now?" asked Bunny.

"I want you to meet someone," said the man in the moon. He nodded at Jack who was lying against a tree. Jack went around and Pitch Black came out with someone on him.

"I thought Pitch Black died with Storm in the fire," said Santa.

"He is a ghost but was in physical form for that time until Storm died. Then he became a ghost again to go with her out of the fire. Now I want you to meet the person who controls storms. Everyone this is Storm." Storm dismounted and walked over into the light.

"Wait what. Is that really the real Storm, the one who died in the fire?" asked Bunny as Jack came next to Storm. Jack nodded.

"So Storm do you know us?" asked Tooth coming over remembering that Jack didn't know who he was before he became Jack Frost.

"I know you are the Guardians. You are the Tooth Fairy. They are Santa, Sandman, and Easter Bunny," she said pointing to each of them.

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Santa coming up. Storm looked at the man in the moon.

He nodded and month, "It is ok. They asked so you can tell them the truth."

Storm looked at Santa and said, "That is all I know. I just know you guys and that I can control the storms." Santa looked at the man in the moon.

"Can we help her remember?" he asked. Storm turned and looked at the man in the moon hopefully.

"Sorry but it is not time yet for you to know who you are Storm. I am very sorry." Strom frowned and jumped on Pitch Black.

"Come on boy," she yelled. Pitch Black took off into the night sky.

"Storm wait," called Jack too late to do anything. He looked at the man in the moon.

"What do you mean it is not her time yet to know who she is? She has a right to know," yelled Jack.

"Jack if you remember you didn't look at your teeth until you really needed it because you were losing faith," said the man in the moon. Jack frowned because he remembered.

"Fine I get the point. Do you want me to go after her?" The man in the moon shook his head.

"No, let her go off on her own. She will be fine. She will find us and we will find her in good time," said the man in the moon.

"Ok, fine. I believe you," said Jack.

"Hey Jack since you are here. You are coming with me," said Santa grabbing Jack.

"Hey wait. Man in the moon help me," said Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but you have to go with them. They have to tell you something," said the man in the moon leaving up to the moon. He was going to watch over Storm and see how she is doing. Jack was frowning all the way to the North Pole.


	8. Chapter 8: Finding the Truth

Chapter 8: Finding the Truth

Storm and Sunny are now eight-teen. You wouldn't think that Storm was eight-teen because she was stuck in a sixteen years old body. Sunny on the other hand you could tell. She completely forgot about Storm. She didn't remember anything about her. She did still believe in the Guardians though. The Guardians are the same except now Jack is a Guardian.

Sunny was walking home from school when she heard laughter. She looked around. All she saw was a shadow. Then it downed on her. The shadow was Nightmare. Nightmare was after her again. She started to run but the shadow kept with her. "Leave me alone. You already took my sister," she said. Nightmare formed himself in front of her to make her stop.

"I thought that you didn't remember your sister," he said.

"I only remember her here and there, but I'm trying to forget," said Sunny mad.

"Do you know that means you are becoming a dark person then? You are not caring for the memories you had with your sister. You're trying to forget them," said Nightmare.

"No you have it all wrong!" yelled Sunny.

"Do I? Do I really?" asked Nightmare coming up to her. Sunny back up and fell down a hill into a river that was turning into a water fall. Storm was flying by when she saw that. Nightmare was looking over the edge of the cliff smiling.

"Let's go save that girl boy," Storm said to Pitch Black. Pitch Black looked down and saw it was Sunny and went straight down. Sunny believed in the person who made storms which of course was Storm. She just kept it a secret. Storm reached out and grabbed Sunny by the arm before she could fall off the water fall. "It's ok. I have you," said Storm to Sunny pulling her up.

Sunny was looking at Storm thinking, _It can't be. This can't be. I must be seeing things._ Nightmare on the other hand wasn't very happy about Storm saving Sunny.

"Are you ok?" Storm asked as soon as she got Sunny to the ground. She wasn't even thinking that this girl looks exactly like me and believes in me.

"I am now. I have to go. My dad is going to be worried if I don't get home soon," said Sunny getting up.

"Ok, can I walk you home?" asked Storm.

"I don't know," said Sunny.

"Sunny, Sunny!" yelled Madison.

"I'm over here dad," Sunny called.

Madison walked over with the Guardians, Zach, and Ron. "Where have you been?" he asked not seeing Storm.

"I ran into Nightmare and he made me fall off a cliff. Then this girl saved me," Sunny said pointing to Storm.

"What girl? Don't be making things up Sunny," said Madison now a little bit mad.

"I'm not making it up. Zach do you see the girl?" Sunny said looking at Zach. Zach looked at Sunny then at Storm.

"Yeah, I see her," he whispered. He didn't want to look at the girl anymore because now he was certain that it was Storm.

"Let's go Sunny," said Madison. Sunny nodded and waved good-bye to Storm.

"Let's go too Zach. It looks like the Guardians have someone they want to talk to," said Ron looked at Storm. Ron could see Storm because he believed in everyone.

"How have you been Storm?" asked Jack.

"I've been great. Why couldn't that guy see me?" Jack looked at Santa who spoke up.

"He couldn't see you because he didn't believe in you." Storm's little smiled disappeared.

"You know it's ok if someone doesn't believe in you," said Jack.

"A lot of people don't believe in me. I went around the world trying to see who believed in me and so far it is just those two kids and the other grown up. No one else believes in me," said Storm starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok," said Bunny. Then the moon started to glow. The man in the moon came down.

"How is everyone doing?" he asked. Jack frowned.

"You know how we been because you can watch us all the time." The man in the moon gave a sheepish grin.

"Look ok I get it," he said to Jack. Then he turned to Storm. "You only need four people to believe in you Storm. You just saw those four people. You need to keep the three as believers and get the fourth to believe. Nightmare is going to try to stop you. The Guardians will help you out because they know the fourth one." Storm looked at him.

"Do I finally get to remember who I am?" she asked.

"You will know the time. Tooth may give you your teeth but you can't open them until you really need to. Can you do that for me?" said the man in the moon.

"Yes, I can. I will," said Storm. Tooth handed Storm here teeth in a container with her picture.

"See you guys around," said Storm turning and mounting Pitch Black.


	9. Chapter 9: Becoming a Guardian

Chapter 9: Becoming a Guardian

When the Guardians got back to the North Pole they looked at the globe of children. "Seems everyone believes in us," said Jack. They were all looking at Jack because they knew he was thinking about Storm.

"She will be fine," said Santa.

"How do you know? She could open the teeth before she is ready and be all worried because she will know the truth and she will be mad at everyone for not telling her. There are a lot of things that could go wrong. We have no idea what will happen," said Jack. No one was looking at the moon. Well the only one that was looking was Sandy and of course he wouldn't talk. Bunny was busy painting eggs and Tooth was talking to her Baby Tooth. Finally Sandy grabbed one of the elves and shook his head so they bell would ring.

"What is it Sandy?" asked Santa looking at him. Sandy pointed to the moon. "Oh, the moon, why didn't you speak up Sandy?" asked Santa.

"What is it our good friend? Have you come to bring us good news?" asked Bunny. Then the thing came up for a new Guardian.

"Oh, a new Guardian, I wonder who it is going to be," said Santa smiling.

_Please be Storm, please be Storm,_ thought Jack. He really wanted to know if Storm will be ok and the only way to make sure she was ok was if she was a Guardian.

"It is…" started Bunny. A picture of Storm came up. "Storm," finished Bunny.

"Yes," yelled Jack.

"Let's go get her then," said Santa smiling. Bunny was thinking about what Santa had said when Storm and Sunny were fourteen about them being Guardians and how the man in the moon said he could only save Sunny and that he tried.

_So the man in the moon and Santa knew that either Storm or Sunny was going to die and become a Guardian. How interesting,_ thought Bunny. Jack was really happy that he will be able to watch Storm. He was just hoping the Storm wouldn't be like him.

Storm was hanging around Sunny's house watching Sunny and Zach. Zach was shooting hoops thinking about how he had always done it with Storm. "Hey, Storm," said Jack coming out from the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Storm asked kind of mad.

"We have some news for you," said Bunny coming up.

"What news?" Storm asked still mad but she turned away from them and to Zach.

"What news? I'd tell you what news. You are Guardian!" said Santa happily. Storm frowned.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" she said.

"Of course you do," said Santa. Jack and Bunny looked at each other and laughed. Storm is acting just like Jack did when he was going to be a Guardian.

"Storm trust me. You will want to be a Guardian," said Jack. Zach was trying to get Sunny to play basketball with him.

"Come on Sunny. Please. I really want to play basketball and I need someone to play with me," said Zach.

"No, I don't want to play. Why don't you fine that girl who looks just like Storm? Then you will have someone just like Storm to play with," said Sunny not looking up from her book.

Storm looked down at them and thought, _If he wants to play with someone I can play with him._ Jack could tell she was thinking that.

"No you are not going to play basketball with him. Madison could see the ball just floating out of nowhere and freak out." Storm turned around frowning.

"You're not the boss of me." Jack looked at Santa who smiled. Bunny was sneaking around behind Storm with a sack. He threw the sack over her and grabbed it.

"Let's go," he said. Santa nodded and they hopped in the sled to go to the North Pole.


	10. Chapter 10: What does he want?

Chapter 10: What does he want?

Storm is still not a Guardian because she just wasn't so sure about being one. She wanted to be alone but she also wanted to see what the Guardians knew about her past.

"I don't understand Jack," said Madison as Jack was trying to explain Storm to him. "What do you mean she is back and ok?"

"I mean that she right outside with Zach. Madison, will you please just think about the way she was?"" Madison looked at Jack and thought about Storm. Then he remember what Santa had said, 'They will become Guardians.' "I believe you," he said after a while.

Jack smiled, "Let's go outside and see her. Here is the thing though. She doesn't remember you and we have to keep it like that. Is that ok?" said Jack.

"I understand," said Madison.

They went outside to see Storm. Zach and Storm were playing a heated game of basketball. "You know, you are really good. If I didn't know any better I would say you are just like Storm, a girl I used to know. It is really funny that you have the same name though," said Zach. Jack looked at Zach and Storm.

"Let's go introduce you to her," said Jack to Madison. Madison nodded. "Hey Storm," said Jack.

"What?" called Storm making another layup.

"I want you to meet someone." Storm handed the ball to Zach and jogged over.

"Yeah," she said stopping and looking at Madison.

"Storm this is Madison. He now believes in you," said Jack. Madison smiled.

"That's cool," said Strom looking over Madison shoulder. Jack notice Storm being distracted.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"What? Oh nothing," said Storm walking to the woods. "I'll be back in a little bit. Come on Pitch Black," Storm called to Pitch Black and the others. Pitch Black ran over to talk to her.

"What is up?" Pitch Black asked.

"I thought I saw Nightmare," Storm answered. Pitch Black went in front of her.

"If you thought you saw Nightmare shouldn't we go get the Guardians," said Pitch Black.

"Are you nuts? I want to get him myself and figure out what he wants from me." Pitch Black moved out of the way but still wasn't sure.

After a while Storm saw Nightmare standing smiling. "What are you smiling about?" asked Pitch Black.

"I'm smiling because you fell right into my trap." All of a sudden black horses appeared around them.

"Storm get on my back," said Pitch Black. Storm was about to when a dark hand pushed her away.

"Pitch Black!" she called.

"You don't need him," said Nightmare mare pushing her into the horses.

"Run Pitch Black. Get help please," Storm said. Pitch Black nodded and flew off to get help.

"They won't find you here my friend," said Nightmare finally getting her to him and holding her. "You are coming with me because you know where something is I want," said Nightmare.

"What do you mean?" asked Storm trying to get away.

"You not exactly what I want," said Nightmare taking her to his hideout.

Pitch Black finally got back to the house. The only one that was out was Madison. "Madison," he called forgetting that Madison most likely couldn't understand him. Madison of course didn't but Sunny could who was sitting in the barn. "Madison," Pitch Black tried again. He looked around realizing that he didn't understand him. He saw Sunny waving him over.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Wait, so you can see me," Pitch Black. "Yeah, I can. I can even understand what you are saying. So what do you want?" said Sunny.

"Storm is in trouble. We have to help her. Where are the Guardians?" said Pitch Black looking around.

"They left trying to find Storm. They said something about her becoming a Guardian. Is she my sister? Are you really Pitch Black her horse? You have to tell me," said Sunny.

"I will as long as you don't tell Storm. She can't know her past yet." Sunny nodded. "Yes, she is you sister, the one that died. Yes I am the horse that was with her in the fire. I am a ghost that is the only reason why I lived. Storm came back when the man in the moon brought her back to live. Now she is supposed to become a Guardian but she doesn't want to. No can we please go save her?" said Pitch Black.

"Yeah, we can. Let me go get Zach and we can tell him on the way." Pitch Black nodded. Sunny went to go get Zach.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Out What He Wants

Chapter 11: Finding Out What He Wants

Nightmare put Storm in a cage. "You are lucky that you are dead and can't get a dark spot," said Nightmare. "Now, I will let you think about what it is that you know where it is that I want for a little bit while I go find the Guardians. " Nightmare left Storm all alone.

"Man in the moon, please help me," said Storm. All of a sudden she hear someone saying, "Jack. Jack, help I'm scared." Storm didn't who that was. She looked around until she heard the voice again but this time saying, "Why do you care? You haven't been in my life for fourteen years. I don't want you in my life right now?" Storm looked down in her pocket. She saw it glowing. She reached in a pulled out her tooth holder. It was the thing glowing. Strom ran her finger around the outside. Then a picture showed up. It showed her, her whole past. "So Sunny is my sister and I died. But what is it Nightmare wants?" said Storm. She looked up at the moon. "Can you please tell me what it is he wants? I now know who I am and I just need to know that." Then the moon started to glow and the light went to Storm.

Storm closed her eyes because it was too bright and when she opened them she was outside lying down in the grass. "What just happened?" she asked getting up. The man in the moon came over to her.

"I helped you get out of there so that I can show you want you want to know. Come with me," said the man in the moon. Storm followed him over a building.

"What is this?" she asked.

"You don't recognize it. I thought you knew your past," said the man on the moon.

"Wait, is this the barn that got burnt down, the one I died in?" asked Storm.

"Yes it is. We are in it before it got burned down though. I put what Nightmare wants from you in here. See when you died you went to go get you saddle. Do you remember that?" asked the man in the moon.

"Yeah, I wanted to ride around on Pitch Black so I went to go get his saddle. I found something on top of the saddle. It was my necklace. I didn't have my necklace when I died," said Storm.

"Yes, I took it so that Nightmare could not get it. He was the one who cut the roof and made it fall on you. He was the one who started the fire. He wasn't happy when he didn't see the necklace on your neck. He is not going to rest until he gets it. Do you want to watch the fire and watch the way you reacted when you saw the necklace?" asked the man on the moon.

"Sure, I guess," said Storm.

They waited a few minutes and then Storm saw herself. The past Storm was walking to the barn. The real Storm looked around trying to find Nightmare. She really wanted to change the past so that she never died, and to do that all she had to do was tell past her to not go into the barn. But she wanted to make sure Nightmare was here. The man on the moon knew what she wanted to so. "Sorry Storm. You can't change the past. The past you can't hear you or see you. The only thing you are here for is to get you necklace. Any questions," he said.

"Yeah, what happened to my Digiteller?" The man in the moon smiled.

"That you have to find on your own. I can only tell you a clue to find it. Do you want to wait on the clue?"

"Yeah, I guess I better. When do I go in and get the necklace?"

"When the roof falls on top of the past you. That way she won't be paying attention to you grabbing the necklace. Once you grab the necklace it will become like you, invisible. Then it will send us back to the present or in this times case future. Does that make since?" Storm nodded but by now she was watching the roof.

"One more question. Will Nightmare see us and is it the same Nightmare from our time?" asked Storm.

"Nightmare will not see us and it is the Nightmare from this time but he is the same he just doesn't know who you will become or who you are right now," said the man in the moon smiling.

"Oh, ok," said Storm. They both watched the roof.

After a while the roof finally fell. Storm started walking to the door. She walked right in and headed to where she knew that past her was. She saw he pass self under the roof looking around for help. Storm really wanted to help her past self and but she knew she couldn't. I have one thing to do, and that is to get the necklace, she thought reaching over to the necklace.

That was when she heard a voice calling, "Storm are you out here?" Storm looked down at her past self. The she heard the voice again, "Storm!" This time her past-self called help only she could barely hear it. Storm remembered it was Sunny who was coming. She hadn't grabbed the necklace yet like she was supposed to, so she grabbed it. Then lights flashed around and around.


	12. Chapter 12: Looking OUt

Chapter 12: Looking Out

"Storm, Storm. Do you hear me?" said Jack. Storm woke up on a bed.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You are in Sunny's room. We found you lying in the grass. How do you feel?" said Bunny coming over. Storm shot up remembering everything.

"Where is it?" she asked looking at her hands that should have held the necklace. _Did Nightmare take it while I was passed out?_ she thought.

"What are you looking for?" asked Bunny.

"Who found me?" she asked looking at Bunny.

"Madison found you, why?" said Jack. Storm wanted to find Madison right way.

"Where is Madison?" she asked getting up. Jack pushed her right back down.

"You are not getting up until Santa gets here," said Jack looking at Bunny. Storm frowned and tried to fight against Jack. She was winning so Bunny had to come help.

After a while of fighting Santa and Madison finally came in. 'What took you guys forever?" asked Bunny still holding Storm down.

"Sorry we were looking at something," said Santa.

Madison turned to Storm and said, "You didn't have this necklace when I first saw you. How did you get it? I thought the man in the moon had hid it." Jack and Bunny let Storm go.

"He did, but he told me where to get it. How did you know he hid it?" she Storm.

"I noticed you didn't you didn't have it when you were under the roof so I asked him about it later, and he told me he hid it," said Madison.

"Oh," said Storm. Madison looked at Santa, Bunny, and Jack.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" They all nodded and left.

"Storm, why did the man in the moon hide the necklace," said Madison showing the necklace.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" said Storm.

"No he didn't," said Madison. Storm looked out the window at the moon and she thought she heard a voice in her head, "Go ahead and tell him." Storm knew it was the man in the moon.

"The man in the moon hid it because of Nightmare. Nightmare wanted it so he hid it," she said getting up.

"Oh, well how do you feel?" asked Madison.

"Fine, answered Storm.

"Ok, if you have to go somewhere I understand," said Madison handing her the necklace.

"Yeah, I do. Talk to you later," said Storm pausing, "Dad." Madison looked shocked for a second then he hugged her.

"Please become a Guardian," he said. Storm pushed away.

"Who told you they asked me to become a Guardian?"

"Santa told me while we were talking about the necklace." Storm wasn't very happy about that.

"I like being by myself so I am not becoming a Guardian. There is nothing anyone can do to change my mind," Storm said leaving.


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Sunny

Chapter 13: Finding Sunny

Storm was walking outside when she saw Zach running towards her. "What is it Zach? She asked kind of mad.

"Sunny got kidnapped by Nightmare," said Zach out of breath. Storm quickly found Pitch Black and mounted him. Zach came up and said, "My horse wouldn't be fast enough." Storm looked around.

"Hop on," she said pulling him up. They rode all the way to where Nightmare had Sunny.

"Why hello Storm, Zach," said Nightmare when he saw them. "Did you come to save your sister/friend?" If you did, you're too late. She already has a dark spot. I believe Storm you know how those feel," said Nightmare disappearing. Sunny was lying on the ground.

"Sunny are you ok?" asked Zach running to her. Storm just stood there frozen remembering what hers had felt like. "Storm come help me," called Zach. He turned around and then remembered that it was most likely really hard for Storm right now. "What are we going to do?" asked Zach looking around. Then the moon started glowing and the light went to Sunny. Sunny's Digiteller came out of her pocket. Zach remembered how they saved Storm. "Storm have Pitch Black use a move on Sunny," he said.

"I don't know Pitch Black's powers. I don't even have his Digiteller," said Storm falling to the ground crying. Sunny's partner came out.

"Hi Zach, said Sunny's partner.

"Hi Bunmound," said Zach looking up. "Is Sunny ok?" Zach asked.

"What? Oh Sunny. She'll be ok it you get Storm to snap out of her daze. You will have to get the Guardians to do that, and I would make quick," said Bunmound. Zach nodded and got up and looked at Storm.

_Don't worry Storm. Sunny will be fine,_ he thought. He went over to Pitch Black. "Can I please ride you? Storm and Sunny will be ok. Bunmound will not let anyone get to them. Do it for Storm and Sunny."

Pitch Black looked at the girls. "Ok, I will do it. Let me turn into a real horse again," said Pitch Black. Zach nodded and when Pitch Black was ready to go they went on their way.


	14. Chapter 14: Saving Sunny

Chapter 14: Saving Sunny

Zach was riding Pitch Black at a fast pace. When he got to the house he saw Jack looking around. 'Jack, Jack," he called. Jack looked and saw him.

"What is wrong? Where are Storm and Sunny?" asked Jack running to meet Zach.

"Sunny has a dark spot, and Storm is in a daze. We need to save Sunny," sad Zach out of breath.

"Ok, let me call the other Guardians," said Jack. Zach was looking around for Nightmare.

The Guardians, Madison, and Zach were all running or flying to where Storm and Sunny were. Bunmound was fighting Nightmare when they go there. "It is nice of you guys to finally show up," said Bunmound dogging one of Nightmare's horses.

"Sorry we took forever but we are here now, said Zach trying to get to Storm with Jack. Storm was still sitting there in a daze while Nightmare was getting closer to her.

"Storm," Zach called. Storm looked up for a second then looked back down. "Storm you can't give up. You have to just try," Zach tried again.

Storm was in her own little world. She had no idea what was going on. The only voice she heard was the man in the moon inside of her head. "Now Storm, I believe you know what to do. I will give you the clue to find your Digiteller. The clue is to look around at you friends and find a spot that means the most to you. I know you can find it. Right now though you have to get out of your daze. Tell Pitch Black to use healing day on Sunny and she will be all better. Just call to the lighting to get to her. Don't let anyone stop you from finding you Digiteller. I will see you at this spot. Bye." Storm looked up and then looked around. She saw the Guardians and Madison fighting Nightmare's horses. She saw Nightmare and Zach trying to get to her. She didn't care about any of that though. She just got up and when one of Nightmare's horses tried to stop her, she used her lighting power. Pitch Black was following her because he heard the man in the moon too.

Zach was looking at Storm weird because he was thinking, _It is like she isn't her own person right now. Is someone controlling her?_

Storm got to Sunny and she said, "Pitch Black use healing day." Pitch Black did as her was told and Sunny's dark spot left her. Nightmare frowned and he was his horses disappeared. Storm helped Sunny up and then turned and mounted Pitch Black. She looked around at everyone and thought about a place that meant a lot to her. Then she remembered the stables in the real world. She smiled. She turned Pitch Black and galloped off.

"What was that all about?" asked Santa after Storm left.

"I don't know but she is acting like someone else. Not the Storm I know," said Jack. Zach was thinking about what Storm had said about not having the Digiteller.

"She is going to get her Digiteller. She will not let anyone stop her from getting it either," said Zach. Jack nodded.


	15. Chapter 15: Getting in Trouble

Chapter 15: Getting in Trouble

When Storm traveled to the real world she didn't know what to think. She hadn't been there in a long time and she knew her kind wasn't welcomed there. _But, I have to find my Digiteller,_ she thought to herself.

She went to the stables and stood outside. The stables were no longer opened and everything looked old. Storm looked around and thought, _If I were a Digiteller where would I be._ She thought of the spots in the stable that meant the most to her. Then it downed on her. The part of the stables that meant the most to her was Pitch Black's stall. She smiled as she walked in and went to his stall. The man in the moon was already there.

"I thought that you would find it," he said. Storm smiled as she grabbed the Digiteller he was holding out.

"Now that I have both things Nightmare wants, what do I do?" Storm said.

"Now you just need to keep them away from him. He will try. I never understood why he wanted yours more than your sister, but I guess you take what you get," said the man in the moon.

"Well then I better make sure he never gets them. Talk to you later," said Storm. They waved goo-bye and Storm mounted Pitch Black. "Let's get going boy. I want to see how Sunny is." Pitch Black nodded.

"How are you feeling Sunny?" asked Storm as she climbed through the window.

"Thanks to you, fine. Did I really have a dark spot?" said Sunny looked at Storm.

"Yeah, and it took me a while to snap out of my daze from when I had one," said Storm. "I can understand that," said Sunny.

"Has Nightmare ever told you that you have something he wants?" asked Storm.

Sunny thought for a moment before saying, "No, he never asked. Why?" Storm thought if she should tell them or not.

"I was just wondering. Looked I have to go," said Storm turning around, "See you later." Sunny nodded.

When Storm got outside Jack was waiting for her. Jack had heard everything Storm had said in Sunny's room. "What dose Nightmare want from you?" he asked when Storm got to where she could see him.

"Nothing, he wasn't nothing," lied Storm. Storm hated to lie but she also didn't want Jack to worry about her. Jack couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Ok, if you are sure. You know you could tell me anything. I care for you." Storm nodded.

After Jack left Storm alone, Storm was wondering why Nightmare wanted the necklace and Digiteller. "Why, if it isn't Storm," said Nightmare coming out from the shadows.

"Nightmare," said Storm coldly.

"Are you not happy to see me?" asked Nightmare taken back.

"Why would I be happy to see you?" asked Storm.

"I thought we got along just fine. Do you have what I want?" said Nightmare.

"No. Why do you want my stuff and not my sister's?" asked Storm hoping it wouldn't give anything away.

"Ah, so you do know what I want. You are special my dear. You are more like a dark person like me than a light person such as your sister. If I had your necklace and your Digiteller I would be able to help you show that you are a dark person," said Nightmare smiling. Storm thought, _The man in the moon has a lot of explaining to do._

"By the way my dear, I know you are lying about not having what I want. I can tell it in your voice. Why don't you be a good girl and hand me the Digiteller and necklace?" said Nightmare coming closer to Storm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Storm backing away. She turned around quickly and ran.

When Storm got back to the area around her home the man in the moon was waiting for her. "You let Nightmare know you had the necklace and Digiteller," he yelled.

"I didn't tell him. He found out on his own," said Storm defending herself.

"Still, now he knows that you have them so he will try to take them from you. I want you to stay near the Guardians and Madison. You can no longer go out on your own."

"But that's not fair!" said Storm, "I want my freedom."

"Sorry Storm, I can't risk Nightmare getting the necklace and Digiteller. You put yourself in a lot of trouble." Storm was frowning.

"This isn't fair," said Storm.

"Well life isn't fair. Let's get going to Madison's. Don't think about running away from there because they will be watching you." Storm defiantly wasn't happy at all.


	16. Chapter 16: Turned on Everyone

Chapter 16: Turned on Everyone

"Hey Storm," said Sunny walking into the room were Storm was staying.

"Hey Sunny. I really hate this."

"I would imagine. It must suck having to be watched all the time. You want to know something?" said Sunny smiling.

"What?" asked Storm leaning forward.

"Everyone left. Zach told them you got out. I can't believe that they believe him. They were freaking out." Storm was smiling.

"Thanks, let's go for a ride."

"I don't have a horse and anyways I don't ride horses," said Sunny.

"You're no fun. Well I'm going," said Storm getting up.

"No you are not," said Zach coming in the door.

"Excuse me but you told them I got out. So why can't I go out."

"Because the man in the moon would kill me if I let you out. I really mean kill me. We are already taking a big chance with them out looking for you and it just being us." Strom frowned but wasn't able to response because someone else did.

"Of course you're taking a big chance. In fact you can say that chance is me," said Nightmare coming out from the shadows.

"Told you so," said Zach under his breath. Storm gave him an evil eye.

"Hello Zach, looks like you will be able to see you friend get turned evil," said Nightmare coming closer to Storm.

"I won't let you do that," said Sunny stepping in the way.

"Move little girl," said Nightmare pushing Sunny. Sunny hit the wall and fell to the ground hard.

"Sunny," called Zach running over to her. Storm looked at Nightmare then Sunny. In the distance you could see dark clouds forming in the sky and hear a crack of thunder. Nightmare and Zach looked out the window in confusion. Storm on the other hand was getting up with her fist clinched.

"No one hurts my sister," Storm said in a low voice.

Zach quickly looked at her and said, "Storm calm down." But Storm wasn't listening.

In the woods Madison heard the thunder. He looked up and saw the cloud. "We have to get back to the house. The kids are in danger." The Guardians nodded and they all took off.

When they got to the house there was a tornado in the distance. "This is not good," said Madison. They quickly ran to Storm's room.

Storm was lying on the ground when they got in there. Madison and Jack quickly ran over to her. "What happened?" asked Santa looking at Zach who was just staring at Storm.

"Nightmare came, and tried to get Storm to be evil. Sunny stepped in the way and he pushed her to the side. Storm got really mad then. Nightmare came quickly over to her and tried to grab the necklace, but Storm was to powerful all he was able to get was the Digiteller because it fell when they both fell to the ground. She just stayed lying there after Nightmare touched the Digiteller. I don't know why." Zach was crying now because he didn't know what to do. Madison looked at Storm.

"She is half evil now," he said sadly. Everyone shook their heads.


	17. Chapter 17: Looking for Hope

Chapter 17: Looking for Hope

"I don't know what to do," said Madison as Storm lied in bed.

"It's ok Madison. Don't worry about her we will find some way to help get he back to normal," said Jack.

"That's the thing, she will never be normal. We will never be able to get all of the darkness out of her. The best thing we can do is have something made to control the darkness. Then after we have that, we have her become a Guardian. That sound ok to you?" said Madison. He was thinking about what happened to his brother. His brother got turned half evil so he left. Madison hasn't seen him since he left which was when he was 14 years old.

After about 2 hours Storm woke up. Madison and Santa were in there. "How do you feel?" asked Madison.

"I don't know. I feel dark and light. I don't know what is going one," said Storm looking sad.

"It's ok. You just are half evil," said Santa feeling her forehead.

"Is it hot?" asked Madison.

"She feels normal," said Santa smiling a little.

"That's good," said Madison letting out a breath.

"Where is my Digiteller? I have the necklace but not the Digiteller," said Storm looking a Madison.

"I have it," he said holing it out. The Digiteller was all black instead of brown and white.

"What happened?" asked Storm.

"Nightmare got it after you two fell last night. It's going to be ok though alright," said Madison.

"Yeah, what are we going to do about me being half evil? I mean how am I going to control it?"

"That is where this comes in. This bracelet will help you control you evil. All you have to do is wear it. Sounds good?" said Madison holding it out.

"Yeah sounds good," said Storm grabbing the bracelet and Digiteller.

"Stay here and rest, you need it," said Madison. Storm nodded and lied back down.


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting Uncle

Chapter 18: Meeting Uncle

Storm woke up to the sound of yelling. "What are you doing here? You haven't come to see me in so long. In fact you left mom and me all alone. Why are you here now?" yelled Madison.

"Well brother, you know what happened to me. It took me a long time to control the darkness. You know that back then they didn't know how to control it. Please let me help her," said Madison's brother, Tyler.

"I don't know Tyler. You know that she is dead right. The man in the moon made her immortal just like the Guardians," said Madison looking at the door.

"Yeah, I know. The man in the moon told me." Madison nodded.

"Ok, then. You can go ahead and see her. Just tell her I will talk to her later," said Madison. Tyler nodded, and then headed inside the room.

Storm was sitting up looking at the door. Tyler came in and smiled. "Heard the yelling kid," he said. Storm nodded. "So I'm guessing you know my name," he said. Storm nodded.

"Your name is Tyler and you're my uncle." Tyler smiled.

"You are one smart girl," he said.

"I know. So you are just like me besides being dead?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and I can help you get over it. Your dad said he will talk to you later." Strom nodded.

"Kind of figured that much."

Tyler was looking at her thinking, _This girl has been through so much. I really hope I can help her before Nightmare comes after her again. I know how it feeling to be Nightmare's target. I wonder if I should teller her that._ Strom slowing started to stand but Tyler pushed her back down. "Sorry Storm but I don't know if your dad wants you up or not." Storm frowned.

"She can get up," said Madison coming in. "We need to get to the North Pole. The Guardians need our help. Zach and Ron are already on their way. Sunny wanted to come with us so let's go." Tyler let go of Storm and helped her up. Storm looked at Madison.

"Can we talk on the way there?" she asked.

"Yes, we can. I kind of figured you would want to." Storm smiled.


	19. Chapter 19: Healing Trouble

Chapter 19: Healing Trouble

"What do you need Santa?" asked Madison walking into the main room.

"Nightmare stopped by here and said that he will get Storm. We need to keep Storm safe." Storm looked at everyone who was looking at her.

"I am tired of this. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go now," she said turning to the door. Madison stepped in her way.

"I don't think so," he said. Storm frowned.

"You don't understand how this feels! Having to be watched all the time and being wanted when you are dead!" she yelled crying as she pushed past Madison and ran out the door.

"I will go talk to her," said Tyler heading to the door.

"No, I will. You're not her father," said Madison blocking his way.

"I know that but I am also the only one that knows how she feels." Madison frowned know that was the truth.

"Fine, but bring her back unharmed." Tyler nodded.

"Got it. See you when I find her."

Storm was sitting outside when Tyler found her. "You know you have to learn to not run away as much as you do." Storm looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am going to help heal you right now. That ok with you?" Storm looked at him and smiled.

"So you can heal me from being half evil." Tyler nodded. "Where do we start?" asked Storm excited.

"Let's go inside because I bet you are cold." Storm nodded.

When they got inside Tyler and Storm sat down. "Ok, so what I want you to do is close your eyes. Think about all the good times you had. Do you see a light?"

Storm with her eyes still closed answered, "Not, I don't. Is that bad?" Tyler frowned.

"Are you thinking of the good times of bad times?"

"I'm thinking of the good times. Why?"

"Go ahead and open your eyes. So you didn't see a light?" Tyler was confused. When he had done this he had saw the light and that was what helped him to control the evil

"Is it really bad that I didn't see the light?" asked Storm as she opened her eyes.

"We better go to your dad. This is not good."

Storm was thinking, _I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should just give up. Why don't I see the light?_

When Tyler finished explaining what is going on to Madison, he shook his head. "So Storm couldn't see her lighting power over her darkness. This is not good." Storm was watching them wondering how they could talk about her when she was right there.

"She was even thinking about the good times," said Tyler.

"She is right her!" yelled Storm. Madison and Tyler turned to her.

"Storm why don't you go and hang out with Sunny and Zach," said Madison.

"Fine," said Storm getting up.


	20. Chapter 20: Running Away from Love

Chapter 20: Running Away from Love

"Hey Sunny, Zach, what's up?" said Storm coming outside.

"Hey Storm," said Zach.

"By the way Zach when I was a live did you really want something to go on between us," said Storm smiling.

"You remember that," said Zach leaning side to side.

"Even though this is fun to watch, I kind of have to tell you something," said Sunny. Zach and Storm turned to look at her.

"What is it?" asked Storm.

"Looked behind you," said Sunny pointing. Zach and Storm turned around and saw Nightmare.

"What are you doing her? Haven't you caused enough damage?" asked Zach standing between Storm and Nightmare.

"What do you mean my friend?" I'm just here to finish what I started," said Nightmare smiling.

"I won't let you," said Zach.

"You're just a kid. You can't stop me." Little did anyone know Zach wasn't an ordinary kid. He was a Protector. Zach could turn into any animal he wanted to. All he had to do was protect Strom. That is why he got that power from the man in the moon.

"I am not just a kid," said Zach turning into a wolf. Nightmare took a step back in shock.

"How did you do that?" Zach growled and barked a warning. Nightmare frowned and disappeared. Jack and Madison came running into the room. They stopped when they saw the wolf. Zach smiled and trotted out.

"Are you ok Storm?" asked Jack when Zach left.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nightmare just tried to make me all evil again."

Zach came in and said, "What happened? I heard someone yell get help so I came." Storm was looking at Zach weird.

"It's nothing Zach. Nightmare just tried to make Storm evil again," said Madison turning to leave. Jack followed looking at Zach weird too.

"How did you do that?" asked Sunny who was quite up until then.

"The man in the moon gave me the power to turn into any animal I want to. The only thing I have to do is protect Storm." Storm looked at Zach, then to Sunny.

"I think I am going to leave. I am putting too much of my friends and family in danger. Sorry guys but this is good-bye." Storm headed to the door when Zach stopped her. "Move Zach," said Storm mad.

"You have to promise me one thing before you do and that is you will call for help when you need it. Promise me that and if you don't you can't leave." Storm looked at Zach and could tell her was serious.

"Fine I promise," she said. Zach smiled and moved out of the way.

"See you later Storm," said Sunny.

"You know where to find me," said Storm as she walked out.

Sunny nodded, "I know," she whispered.


	21. Chapter 21: Finding Truth

Chapter 21: Finding Truth

"Storm," said the man in the moon. Storm looked up.

"What do you want?"

"Storm I have to tell you something. I never told anyone this but it is about time for you to know. You know the story that you read about you and your sister?" Storm nodded. "Well there is more that I hid. It says that Storm is supposed to be half dark and half-light. I'm sorry Storm but you can't get rid of this. There is one thing I can do though to make sure you stay just half and help you do both light and dark. Can I see you necklace?" Storm nodded taking it off and handing it to him. The man in the moon mumbled some word then the necklace started glowing. "Any time Nightmare tires to take the necklace say these words and the necklace will start to glow stopping Nightmare. I want you to say bring light to the dark and help me stay just half and half. You got that?" Storm nodded. "Jack will be here soon to come get you. I want you to go with him because when you get back something bad will be happening," said the man in the moon.

"Ok, I will. Thank you for telling the truth. Now I don't feel as bad being half dark." The man in the moon smiled and left. Storm waited until she saw Jack.

"There you are Storm. You had everyone worried. Let's go home," said Jack. Storm nodded and left with him thinking about what the man in the moon said.


	22. Chapter 22: Fighting Chance

Chapter 22: Fighting Chance

Storm and Jack made it back to find everyone fighting Nightmare. Madison saw them and ran over. "You need to get Storm out of here before Nightmare sees her." Jack nodded and was about to push Storm away when a black hand grabbed her. "Storm!" called Madison and Jack together.

When Storm got to Nightmare she saw he was smiling. "Why hello my friend. You ready to become all evil." He reached for her necklace. Storm remembered what the man in the moon said.

She quickly said, "Bring light to the dark and help me stay just half and half." Nightmare looked confused until the necklace started to glow.

"No, this isn't fair. You are supposed to be with me!" yelled Nightmare disappearing. The hand holding Storm disappeared and Strom dropped to the ground.

"Storm are you ok?" said Madison running up.

"Yeah, I am," said Storm getting up.

"I didn't think you knew how to make your necklace glow," said Tyler coming up.

"The man in the moon told me how to get it," said Storm smiling.

"Well, now that you know how to do that it looks like we have a fighting chance against," said Tyler looking at everyone coming up. Zach was running up fast.

"Storm, thank God you are ok. I was so worried. How in the world did you do that?" Storm smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just end this war once and for all." Everyone nodded and headed inside.


	23. Chapter 23: Final Battle

Chapter 23: Final Battle

"We have our plan right?" said Zach knelling in the bushes.

"Yes Zach. Storm is going to lead Nightmare over here then everyone will attack. Now do you remember that?" said Sunny annoyed.

"Yes, I do"

"Good, here they come." Zach looked and saw Storm coming and Nightmare following her.

"Come back here little girl. I will get you!" yelled Nightmare. Storm smiled.

"You want me, you have to go through them," she said as everyone came out.

"You tricked me," said Nightmare calling horses.

"You tricked us a lot before too. It's just pay back," said Zach coming to Storm's side. Nightmare frowned.

"Fine if you went to play it that way," said Nightmare singling his horses to attack. Storm raised her hand and everyone attacked. Well everyone but Storm and Sunny. They were side by side looking at Nightmare.

After a while Nightmare disappeared, then reappeared in front of Sunny and Storm. "You two think you're so smart, well think again." He reached out and grabbed Storm.

"Storm!" called Sunny reaching out, but Nightmare was too fast for her, and got out of her reach. Everyone turned when they heard thunder. Sunny looked up and saw a Storm moving in. Nightmare was smiling as he reached around Storm's neck to get the necklace. He stopped when he felt nothing. "What? Where is it?" He turned Storm around to find her smiling. "You children should fear me. Why are you smiling? Where is it?" Storm shook her head.

"No one is scared of you anymore. You lose." Nightmare smiled.

"If you say no one is afraid of me, than how come my horses still here?" Storm laughed.

"No one here fears you. The horses are here because of your fears." Nightmare stepped back dropping Storm. All the horses surrounded him.

"This can't be happening! No!" The horses took him deep underground where no one will ever see him again.


	24. Chapter 24: Happy Days

Chapter 24: Happy Days

"Is he gone for good?" asked Zach coming up.

"Yeah," said Sunny. Madison looked at the storm coming.

"Storm are you going to call back that storm or are you going to let it hit us?" Storm smiled and waved her hand. The storm disappeared.

"Sorry forgot about the storm," she said.

"By the way Storm, what happened to the necklace?" asked Santa coming up.

"I told it to disappear and come back when it is safe." Then something fell from the sky hitting Zach in the head.

"Ow, that heart." Everyone laughed. Storm picked up the object and smiled. It was her necklace with a note attached to it.

"Dear Storm, I am happy to say you won the battle. Now it is your decision if you want to stay on your own or become a Guardian. From your friend, the man in the moon." Storm smiled and looked up to find all the Guardians staring at her.

"Jack, Santa can I talk to you for a moment?" said Storm walking away. Jack and Santa followed her.

"What is it Storm?" asked Jack afraid that it was something bad.

"I want to become a Guardian," said Storm looking at them.

Santa smiled and said, "That's great, time to take the oath." Strom took the oath and everyone hugged her. Zach came up slowly.

"So that means you will be staying with Santa and Jack." Storm nodded.

"Zach you want to know one thing?" she asked. Zach nodded.

"I've always like you." She kissed him and hopped in the sleigh.

"Wait will I ever see you again?" asked Zach.

"I will always be watching you. Just look for the storms," said Storm. Zach nodded. Madison had Sunny in is arms as they waved good-bye. Tyler was just looking at her smiling.

"You did good kid!" he called just before they left. Storm gave a thumbs up and then they disappeared.

"I'm glad Storm became a Guardian. That means we will see her again for sure," said Sunny.

"That also means she won't get into trouble," said Madison smiling. Everyone nodded. Madison, Tyler, and Sunny went inside.

Zach looked to were Storm went and said, "I'll miss you."


End file.
